


Surface Impressions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a distance you look like my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Impressions

## Surface Impressions

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. I tried to tell Jim that it wasn't fair (or necessary) to hold a gun to my head so I'd write, but he wasn't listening to me. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

That's all you ever see of me. You see what you expect to see, what you think you should see. You don't see what's really there, do you. You don't want to see. 

Neanderthal --throwback--cop, they're all labels that you've placed on me and given meanings, but those meanings are purely indiscriminate, creating something from nothing. 

Paranoid, you called me. Accused me of fear-based responses -- you think you've captured the real me in your dissertation? What you've really captured is just what you expected to see. It could have been me or it could have been anyone, wouldn't have mattered at all. 

You've never looked beyond the surface of anything. So why should I be surprised when you don't see me? 

* * *

End Surface Impressions by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
